The Animal Within
by Lady Of The Twisted Kingdom
Summary: Anzu has been turning into a panther at night. A Goddess has decided to reside within her. Gods want her dead, and only the God of Chaos can save her. SetoAnzu (Sry had to repost)
1. Default Chapter

Hello!

A/N: It's me, Tomb Mistress, and here's my first fic!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I never will either…--

Title: The Animal Within 

**Author: Tomb Mistress **

**Date Written: 11/4/04 **

**Date Posted: 11/10/04 **

**Chapter 1: Black Tears **

**Black Tears **

It all happened about a week ago, at night when Anzu first changed.

Flashback 

Anzu was sitting on her desk, when she suddenly felt an ache in her eyes. She felt herself crouch, when she ordered herself to stand. Anzu didn't know what was happening to her and so she panicked. She raced to the telephone to seek help from one of her friends, remembering that her parent were out on a business trip. She lunged towards the receiver, but as she was grabbing it, she no longer had a hand…but…a…paw…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Anzu.

**End Flashback**

Since then Anzu had to start being "busy" from dusk till dawn. One day Anzu was strolling down the park stealthily, so that she would not be seen, (I mean, wouldn't you be scared to see a huge black panther in a city park?) and yes, she had definitely turned in to a black panther. A beautiful and sleek one too. The light of the Moon made her already shiny coat glow. The night was fresh and perfect for roaming around, and just looking up to see the stars, as there were no clouds to be seen.

_There is nothing better than a night like this_, thought Anzu as she quietly walked between trees. She loved her new sharp sense of smell, because it helped her from being spotted, but it also amplified the magnificent smell of flowers in the morning, the smell of rain around Midnight, and overall, the smell of nature. _What was that? _Thought Anzu as she turned a corner. So knowing Anzu, she went to go check, while remembering the saying "curiosity killed the cat…" Anzu mentally chuckled at this. It was a mass of black hair, and it was crying?

Just then, a group of four men appeared, and they didn't seem very friendly either. "Hey kid, what are you doing here so late, and alone?" said the first man. "You could get hurt," said the second. So the hair was a kid. The little boy raised his head and bravely said, "You wouldn't dare! My big brother would beat you guys up!" It was Mokuba! Anzu desperately hoped that these men would not notice this.

"Oh, so you're Kaiba's little brother?" replied the first man. "You know, he would give up a lot of cash for ya!" said the third man. Suddenly, the men started to gang up on Mokuba until he was surrounded. Anzu knew that she would not regret this, she just hoped that it was the right choice. She jumped out of the cover, and safety of the trees, and into the sight of the men. She screamed at the top of her voice "Leave him the hell alone!!" although what the men heard was only a loud "Roar!!!" That certainly got the attention of the men.

Awe, confusion, and fear written all over their faces, while Mokuba was frozen with pure fear. He didn't know if he should or shouldn't scream, but the fact was that he actually couldn't. "We can take her," said the first man while pulling a knife out from his pant pocket. Would that knife have been used against Mokuba if she had not interfered in time? "Let's just go, she's obviously going to eat him anyway, and besides, she sure does look angry," said the second man moving back towards the city.

At that exact moment Anzu decided to act. She jumped onto the first man and forced him down onto the ground. With her big paws, Anzu tore at the man beneath her. His blood curdling screams finally making her stop, and quickly search the perimeter for the other three men. There was a sharp pain on her right shoulder, and she realized that she had been hit with a metal bar. The man that had attacked her smirked and swung away at her once again. Anzu was ready this time, and she dodged all of the oncoming blows. When the man paused, she stroke, only one slap in the face and the man was on the floor, unconscious.

Anzu turned towards the other men and gave them a terrifying roar. They fled. Now the only thing left on her mind was to find Mokuba, who had disappeared from her view. Looking around, she saw him up in a tree, crying. Anzu felt pity for Mokuba, and so she made her way towards the crying boy started purring. He looked down and saw exactly what he had not wanted to see; the panther. He thought that it was strange how it hadn't just climbed up and attacked him, but just sat there and purred.

"What do you want?" Mokuba asked the panther as if it would actually respond. It did respond, it tilted its head as if to ask what he was talking about. "You're gonna hurt me," said Mokuba, his voice cracking a bit. The panther actually shook its head as if to say no. Mokuba hesitantly got off the tree and asked, "Can you understand me?" Anzu nodded, while Mokuba's eyes sparkled. Anzu lay down on the floor and waited, hoping that he would get the picture. "Do you want me to get on you?" he asked. She nodded and he got on her. "You know where I live?" Mokuba questioned the cat. _Yes, _said Anzu. Mokuba was surprised and startled. Had he actually heard the panther talk? "I heard you! I heard you! Speak again," screamed Mokuba. _What? You can actually understand what I'm telling you? Why hadn't you heard me befo- oh right, I hadn't even tried to speak to you,_ said a puzzled Anzu. "I guess, although, physically, you're not making one sound," said Mokuba.

_So all I have to do is think about what I want to say to you, and you'll hear me? But no body else can hear me. I tried it with the men earlier, and all I did was roar, _said Anzu. "I don't know, I guess we just share something, or we just have something in common," said Mokuba thoughtfully.

TM: well, that's the end of the first chapter, and by the way, this is my first fic! Please review so that I may improve it, and remember, I accept constructive criticism. I'm also thinking about making this an Anzu/Kaiba. I think that this pairing would go nicely with the beginning that I made up. So please, R/R!


	2. Confused

T.M: Hi!!! It's me, TombMistress again, trying to do another fic!! Well, not another one, but another chapter. Anyways, I hope that you guys like this chapter. Here are my responses to your reviews! Thanks a lot for reviewing by the way!!!

**Kikoken: Yeah, I guess your right!- it's just that I was stressing over it, and I couldn't wait to get it finished and posted, so I guess that I did rush. Thank you for reviewing, and especially for the advice!!! **

**LadyWolfBane: Thank you so much!!!**

**Ksaturn: Thanx!!! I'm so happy that you like it! If you want to give me any advice, just tell me. **

**Kagome21: O.k., you got me!! This is going to be a Seto/Anzu!!! I personally really like that pairing!! **

**Nightfall2525: I'll update as soon as I can without making it sound rushed. Trust me, I'll make it worth the wait. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Title: The Animal Within**

**Author: TombMistress **

**Date Written: 11/19/04**

**Date Posted: 11/26/04 (Revised: 12/1/04)**

**Chapter 2: Confused **

Confused 

Somehow, she thought that she just got herself into some deep shi-. She knew that it was right of her to save Mokuba, but somehow she just found it hard

to believe that good things were to come out of this. She just felt something in her gut, almost like a premonition, or maybe it was her animal instincts? That made her laugh. In result of Anzu's laugh, a soft rumble escaped her throat. "What is it?" asked Mokuba. _What's what? _Replied Anzu.

"Nothing," said Mokuba, since he too was deeply in thought. He didn't know what was going on, he didn't know where this panther had come from, he didn't know why he could talk to her, he didn't even know her nam-, did she even have a name? He wanted to ask so many questions, but she seemed so deep in thought that he did not want to disturb her. Her voice in his mind scared him. _We're here. This **is** it, right? _Said Anzu tiredly.

"Yes, this is it… Um, listen, can I have your name?" asked Mokuba shyly. She wasn't expecting **that** question. She hadn't even thought about that yet. What would she say? Well, she'd say anything at this point. So here went nothing. _It's Uzna, Uzna Bastet, _said Anzu. Boy would she have a laugh at this later on. She wondered if they would ever figure it out. Why she had put that last name, she didn't know. It had just slipped into her mind.

"Uzna Bastet, it was nice meeting you," said Mokuba. _It was nice meeting you too, _said Anzu. "Hey Uzna, would you like to come in my house? I'd really like to show you around, and hey, if my brother lets me, we can keep you!" said Mokuba excitedly. _Um, sure, let's go, hey, can I ask you a favor? Can you give me some water? I'm extremely thirsty, _said Anzu. She hadn't noticed before, but her mouth felt like sandpaper. She also didn't have a clue as to why she was suddenly feeling lightheaded.

As they entered through the large gates with the enormous K welded onto the middle of them, Anzu finally took notice of the fact that the Kaiba mansion was huge. She had never been within a house so big before. She had also never seen one so beautifully decorated. The mansion had a parkway in front of it with rosebushes on both sides. There was a small piece of land in the center of the parkway, which held a small waterfall that poured into a miniature pond. Within the pond were all kinds of tropical fish with colors so brilliant that they looked like a rainbow, which had sunk. There were huge areas of grass, with trees, and small gardens that surrounded the Kaiba household. It truly was a wonderful sight.

When Mokuba and Anzu reached the stairs, Anzu noticed that there was a slight pain on her shoulder as she walked up the steps. She probably had a bad bruise where the man had hit her. She just ignored it, what harm could a bruise do anyway? When Mokuba reached the doors, he mumbled something to them under his breath. A scanner then popped out, and Mokuba placed his hand on it so that the machine could do its job.

There was a small pause, a beeping noise, then the doors opened while some lights in the house went on. "Come in," said Mokuba. Anzu obeyed Mokuba's semi-order. Mokuba was leading her, and they passed through an enormous living room with lavish black drapes that seemed as if they hung from the ceiling to the floor. The carpet was also black as night. Actually, everything seemed black inside, well, everything except the couches, which were of a deep red color. Even though they strongly contrasted the black environment, they did give off a cool effect.

Anzu wished that **her** living room could look like this, but no, hers had to be pink. Her room sort of did resemble this, well, sort of. Her room was black and all, and she did have red furniture, but hers was covered with posters of bands. After a few minutes of walking through a few corridors and going up steps, they finally reached the kitchen. Anzu was completely quiet. Since her lightheadedness was getting the best of her, she just stayed quiet. Mokuba looked within a cupboard, got a bowl, went to the water faucet and filled it up to the rim.

He turned toward Anzu, or should I say "Uzna," but he didn't get to give her the water. Uzna was just lying there, on the floor, unconscious. "Uh! Why didn't I notice it before! I can be so stupid sometimes," said Mokuba to himself. Uzna was bleeding form her shoulder, so the bar that the man had hit her with must have had a sharp edge. "Roger, please come into the kitchen, and hurry!" screamed Mokuba desperately. He really didn't know what he was going to do with this panther, and he'd bet anything that his brother would just tell him to get it out of the house. What was he to do?

"Yes?" said Roger as he entered, looking a bit disheveled. "Roger, we need to get this panther in my room, and find someone who knows how to bandage wounds too," said Mokuba in a commanding voice. Roger's eyes widened when he saw what Mokuba was talking about, but all he said was "Does Mr. Kaiba know?"

"Please don't tell him! Do me this favor. I know that my brother would really need to know about this, but he'd be mean, please…she saved my life," pleaded Mokuba, while making puppy dog eyes. "Very well, but if Mr. Kaiba asks who helped you, do **_not_** say that it was me," said Roger, looking beat. He remembered when Mokuba had decided to pull a prank on the elder Kaiba and asked that he keep it a secret. He had almost lost his job that day.

Roger ordered some other guards to help him put the big cat in Mokuba's room. The good thing was that his room was just down the hall. Roger called in a veterinarian, and without any more questions asked, they all waited for the veterinarian to arrive. He arrived in about 15 minutes, and again everyone waited in silence as the doctor did his job.

"She needs some space and a bit of rest," said the vet. "Are you sure that she'll be okay?" asked Mokuba looking very worried. "She'll be fine, she just lost some blood and lost consciousness, I guess that this panther is pretty much of a chicken when it comes to blood," said the vet. "So she'll need another room?" inquired Mokuba. "It would be best if she did, and while you're at it, you should keep her warm too, it's pretty chilly in here," said the vet matter-of-factly.

"Roger, can you please put her in my brother's room," said Mokuba quietly his tone more of a command than a question. " It's right across from mine, so, I'll be able to know if anything happens. Besides, Seto won't be coming in till late morning. He said that he was having some difficulties with the new duel disks," said Mokuba both quietly and quickly.

"Very well, young sir," said Roger. He called up the guards that had gone back down to help him once more. "Uzna" was taken to the room opposite Mokuba's and laid down to sleep. She was covered with the expensive black comforter and even got some throw blankets carefully placed on her.

ANZU'S DREAM 

"Anzu…" said a which seemed as if it was carried by the wind. "Anzu…" closer now. "What? Who is it?" said a frightened Anzu. "It is…me…" said the voice. "Who are you?!" screamed Anzu. She had been in a dark place, trying to find her way out for hours it seemed. She wasn't in her panther shape anymore either. She was completely human now, and vulnerable too. "Where are you?" the voice asked in return.

"Leave me the hell alone! Ahh!! Where's the goddamned exit?!!!" screamed Anzu, who was now pretty irritated with all of this bull. She banged on what seemed to be walls, but she found no way out. She was now starting to panic. Her heart raced to the point that she started to hear it. She needed to get out! Anzu felt as if she would suffocate if she didn't find a way out soon…and this voice…this voice was getting closer, she really didn't want it any closer. Horrible images raced through her mind as she thought about the horrible things that this voice could do to her. She needed to get out…she needed out…

"Anzu!! Listen to me!" said Isis, suddenly appearing before her, a faint light emanating from where she was at, "you need to listen!"

"Isis? What are **_you_** doing here? I thought that you went back to Egypt with Malik and Rishid," said Anzu, now feeling a whole lot better. Anzu was happy to see Isis, she really was, even if it was under these circumstances. "Anzu, you need to listen, I will answer your questions later on. For now, you must know why you have been turning into a panther-" Isis didn't even finish. "You know…how do you know?" asked Anzu, who was surprised as hell.

"The fact that I know does not matter as of now. Now, this story I am about to tell you will sound a bit strange, but you must believe me, I swear that I speak the truth," said Isis frantically. "Isis, whenever you seem to speak about matters, they're always strange, but in the end, they always seem to be true. So go on, I'm listening," said Anzu sarcastically.

Isis cut to the chase and said, "The goddess Bastet has decided to reside within your body, she wants you to be her host until the war in the other realm dies down. She has promised you something in return, which is nice of her since you really didn't have a choice whether she-"

"I do **_not_** want another being living inside me Isis!!!" screamed Anzu who was horrified by that thought. "Bastet really needs you Anzu. The Gods want her head, They're searching for Her everywhere, now, you must reside within the Kaiba mansion, or be near him when you are in panther form. Well, you must reside there until you get the millennium necklace from Yugi… and here's the hard part. You must also get the part of the millennium puzzle, which holds the eye…you know, it was hard to get a hold of you… So, please Anzu listen…only the God of Chaos can protect you from the wrath of the Gods combined. Oh, and Mokuba can communicate…you…rubbed off…of…priest Seth…" Isis said as her voice faded out.

"How the hell am I going to do all that?! And who the hell is the God of Chaos?!! I need some answers Isis! Don't you dare leave me here!!!" yelled Anzu. Then, all she felt was sudden pain. Her world went black once again.

**END OF ANZU'S DREAM**

Mokuba also had had a dream, which had been a bit similar to Anzu's. Isis had told him the truth about who "Uzna" really was, and how it was important that she stayed within the Kaiba mansion while she was within panther form. Isis had begged him to help her, and he had accepted. No matter what happened, he would protect Anzu, and he was sure that his brother wouldn't take it too bad if he got a new friend. Mokuba also found out that he was able to talk to Anzu because supposedly, some of his brother's "magick" had rubbed onto him over the past few centuries.

Kaiba had had a very bad day. Everything had seemed to go wrong, but at the last moment, when he was about to explode, everything suddenly made sense and fit into place. Therefore, he was able to go home early. Mokuba would surely be surprised. He smiled at this, remembering that Mokuba was always extremely happy when he came home early.

He was so tired. The day had been hectic. People were nagging, people were being annoying, and people were fired. He walked through his mansions doors and just felt like collapsing. He was able to make it upstairs, but boy was he tired; he could barely keep his eyelids open. Kaiba looked into Mokuba's room and saw that his little brother was fast asleep. Oh, well, he'd just have to talk to Mokuba till the morning; anyway, he would've been way too tired to talk to him right now.

Kaiba walked into room, and didn't even bother to turn on the lights. He just took off his trench coat, shoes, belt, and not anything else because he was just too damned tired. Kaiba laid himself down on his bed and covered himself; not even taking notice of the extra weight that was making him move a bit to the other side of the bed.

T.M: So, what did you guys think of this chapter? I hope that I answered some of your questions here, and remember that I accept constructive criticism. I hope that you guys liked it, and please, review!! It really motivates me to write more!! Oh yeah, and can any of you guess where I got "Uzna" from? It's really easy, but please guess. (Selma it doesn't count if you tell me cuz I told you when I was writing it.)


End file.
